


Christmas Tradition

by cleverly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 The Present, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Pre-Slash, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Barry Allen was never one to ignore tradition.(Continuation after the final scene in 3x09).





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the mid-season finale, there was no way I wasn't writing this.

Julian glances around the room—Barry and Iris were still missing. Pushing away the pang of disappointment in his chest, he checks the time. Guess he’s going to have to leave without saying goodbye; he figured it was probably best to get home before the snow made the roads too bad to drive on. Placing his empty eggnog glass on the kitchen counter, he makes his way back out into the living room. He spots Caitlin standing off to the side, laughing at something Cisco was saying. Smiling at the happy sight, he walks over to the pair.

“It’s about time I headed home,” Julian informs them, turning Caitlin and Cisco’s attention to him. “The snow is really starting to come down out there and I don’t want to get stuck in a storm if I wait too long.” 

They both nod in understanding.

“I’m glad you came,” Caitlin smiles, resting her hand on his arm in a friendly gesture. 

“I am too.” He wishes them both a Happy Christmas and moves on to Joe, thanking him for having him there. 

Joe shakes his hand, his other hand remaining around Cecile’s waist. “You’re welcome here any time, Julian.”

Julian smiles at the sentiment, warmth rushing through him at Joe’s hospitality and kindness. Waving a goodbye to HR and Wally, who were sitting on the sofa, Julian makes his way towards the door, grabbing his umbrella from the umbrella holder. Calling out one final goodbye and happy holidays to the room, he turns and reaches out to grab the doorknob. Before he could, however, Barry and Iris stumble through the door. 

Startled, Julian takes a few steps back, giving the two enough space to walk into the house.

“Oh!” Barry says as he notices Julian standing in front of him. Iris and he wore matching grins and Julian ignores the knots that twist in his stomach at the sight of Barry’s arm wrapped around Iris’ shoulder. They really did look perfect together, Julian thought, trying not to allow his thoughts be clouded by jealousy.

“You heading out, Julian?” Iris asks, as she takes her and Barry’s jackets to hang up.

“Yes, thought I’d make it home before the snow gets too crazy out there.” 

“Oh well, thank you for coming.” Iris says, pulling Julian in for a quick hug. The sudden contact startles Julian, but he hugs back nonetheless. His surprise doesn’t go unnoticed by Barry, who chuckles silently beside them, shoulders shaking.

Pulling away, he turns to Barry. Julian quirks an eyebrow at him, but Barry just grins innocently back. 

Clearing his throat, he says, “good night, Allen. See you back in the lab.” 

“Actually Julian, can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Barry asks, pointing towards the door.

“If you must,” Julian response, ignoring his heart as it jumps in his chest. 

Why would his heart jump at that? _Ridiculous._

Opening the door, he steps outside, taking in the falling snow. It really did look beautiful; it was the perfect white Christmas. Behind him, he hears Barry tell Iris he’ll be right back, and closes the door behind him, leaving them alone on the porch. 

Julian shuffles his feet, before turning to face Barry. Barry leans against the front door, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black jeans, looking right at Julian, a thoughtful expression on his face. Noticing the speedster’s stare, Julian feels himself flush, and he looks away quickly. 

“What is it, Mr. Allen? I do have to get home.” Julian states, gripping the handle of his umbrella tightly in his hand. 

“Oh, right.” Barry smiles bashfully, shaking himself out of whatever he was thinking about. “I just wanted to thank you again for talking to Captain Singh and getting my job back. I know we have our differences and I know we aren’t exactly friends, but—“

“We _are_ friends, Allen.” Julian says, cutting Barry off. “I mean, we aren’t the best mates or anything, but I think after everything you’ve done for me, we’re definitely friends.”

Barry grins at Julian’s words. “I’m glad to hear that,” sticking out his hand, he looks Julian straight in the eye, “friend.”

Having Barry’s smile at him like that leaves the blond feeling a little breathless as he meets Barry’s hand and shakes. “Friend.”

They stand there, hands clasped and smiling at one another, for several moments. Realizing how long they’ve been holding hands, Julian coughs awkwardly and releases his grip on Barry’s hand, allowing them to separate. His arm falls gracelessly to his side, his palm tingling.

Clearing his throat, Julian begins to say goodbye again, but his words die in his throat as he notices the brunette looking over his head. Following Barry’s line of sight, his heart skips as he realizes what hangs above him—mistletoe. 

Swallowing thickly, he meets Barry’s gaze, waiting for Barry to make the next move. 

The smart thing to do would be to ignore it. Barry has a _girlfriend_ ; a very beautiful, kind, and wonderful girlfriend, who was waiting only a few meters away for Barry in the house. And for all Barry knew, the blond had a girlfriend as well. Although that was just a lie Julian had told him weeks ago, to simply avoid going out with Barry and his friends. Why he had told that lie, he couldn’t say (actually yes, he _could_ say, but he absolutely _wouldn’t_ ), but Barry still thought he did.

So, it would make sense to just ignore the mistletoe entirely and go their separate ways.

Barry clears his throat, snapping Julian out of his thoughts. He refocuses his attention on Barry’s face and notices that he’s looking at him, his expression both fond and amused. “Well, Mr. Albert.” Barry says with a smile, his voice imitating Julian’s English accent, as he takes a step towards the shorter man. “I do believe it’s tradition and we wouldn’t want to ignore tradition, would we?” 

Heart pounding in his ears, Julian watches Barry lean closer with wide eyes. 

There's no way this is happening. 

Oh _god,_ this is happening. 

When Barry is mere inches away from his face, Julian closes his eyes, in equal parts anticipation and fear, waiting to feel Barry’s lips touch his. 

A feeling that never comes.

Because instead of feeling Barry’s lips on his own, he feels lips touch his cheek. Heart threatening to beat out of his chest at this point, Julian stands completely still, waiting for Barry to pull away, before his eyes blink open. 

Barry smiles warmly at Julian, as he takes a step back. “Merry Christmas, Julian.” He says softly, before closing the door behind him. 

Bringing his hand up, his fingertips graze along the skin Barry’s lips touched moments before. Letting out a shaky breath into the night, he whispers. “Merry Christmas, Barry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
